Recovered (Sailor Moon Fanfic)
by xInfiniteKittyx
Summary: After Sailor moon hit her head in battle, she's been having memory relapses, or so she thought. What if Serenity's personality untied itself from Serena's and is now almost 'possessing' Serena, trying to find Endymion? Throw Sailor V into the mix, claiming she's the moon princess and you've got chaos. (full summary inside)
1. Prologue

Recovered

After Sailor moon hit her head in battle, she's been having memory relapses, or so she thought. What if Serenity's personality untied itself from Serena's and is now almost 'possessing' Serena, trying to find Endymion? Throw Sailor V into the mix, claiming she's the moon princess and you've got chaos. Will Darien and Serena figure it out in time to tell the inners or will all Sailor V's hard work go to waste? Will Serenity and Serena's personalities be retied or left forever separate?

* * *

~Prologue~

"Sailor Moon, get your but down to the park now!" Sailor Mars' voice demands through the communicator. Serena sighs loudly as she heaves herself up from the bed and replies. "I'm coming; I'll be there in five." Serena grasped her brooch and whispered to herself; "Moon Prism Power! Make up!" The red ribbons covered her body and soon Sailor Moon stood in Serena's bedroom. She jumped out the window and started running.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Sailor Moon heard Mars yell as Moon neared the park.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!"

"Flower Hurricane!"

Sailor Moon arrived to see all three scouts battling the Youma. But the Youma seemed very strong. It reflected all their attacks and hit all of them. "Mars, Mercury, Jupiter!" Sailor moon yelled as the Youma turned to her. It sent out a dark energy ball at Sailor Moon, while she was too busy to notice.

"Ahhh!" She cried as she was flung against one of the nearby buildings and hit her head, hard.

"SAILOR MOON!" The three scouts yelled, as her limp body fell to the ground. The Youma laughed and disappeared. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter all ran to where Sailor Moon lied, detransformed.

"Serena! Serena, please answer us?" Amy pleaded as she detransformed and fell beside her friend. Mars and Jupiter both detransformed and fell to their knees beside Serena.

"uhgh" Serena muttered, lifting a head to her head. "My head hurts." She moaned as the girls laughed in relief and crushed Serena in a huge hug.

"Ah, girls?" Serena laughed. "I can't breathe." The girls quickly let go and started apologizing.

"Serena, are you okay?" Raye asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, Raye. Trust me."

Lita, Amy and Raye ended up walking Serena home, still watching her worriedly. Serena walked into her bedroom and was immediately pounced on by Luna. "Serena? Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine Luna, just a little bump." Luna let Serena go to her bed but still watched her until Luna slipped off to sleep.

Darien couldn't believe that he missed the fight. What if Sailor Moon was hurt? He couldn't even bear the thought of it. Darien finally reached his apartment by 5am. Darien pulled his key out of his pocket when a glimpse of blonde hair caught his eye. He turned and ran over to the figure. She was shivering. He slid his jacket on her back and when she lifted her head, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Serena was staring directly at Darien. "How did you get here?" He asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"I-I don't know. I-I can't remember."


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"I-I can't remember." Serena stuttered looking up at him from under her lashes.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "I'll help you." Darien said with a smile as he helped her up. "My apartment block is just around this corner. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I should be fine." Serena answered as she motioned for Darien to lead the way. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her around the corner and into his apartment building. Darien glanced back at Serena to make sure she was okay, before continuing to the elevator.

* * *

Luna woke up that morning and looked straight to Serena's bed. It was empty. "Serena?!" The black cat called in question. When no answer was heard, Luna started panicking. Luna leapt onto Serena's desk and found her communicator. "Raye, Amy and Lita, are you there?" Luna questioned, turning the communicator on.

"Raye here, what's up Luna?"

"Amy here, what's wrong Luna?"

"Lita here, is there another attack?"

"No no, no attack. Have you seen Serena?" The cat asked.

"No, I assumed she was with you." Amy answered immediately.

"Maybe she's at the arcade. I'm heading that way anyway. I'll check." Lita responded, worry etching her digital features.

"I'll head to town and look there. Stay there, Luna and Amy, check the school. Raye out."

"Okay, Amy out."

"Lita out."

The scouts hung up as Luna pressed the end button.

"Please be okay, Serena." Luna whispered, looking out the window.

* * *

"Just lay there." Darien said, pointing to the couch. Darien helped Serena to the couch before asking another question. "Does anything hurt? Are you in any pain?" Concern etched on his features. It grew when she just stared at him and didn't say anything. "Can you talk? Cat got your tongue?" He playfully smiled.

Hearing those words sent Serena's world tumbling into a dark spiral. Serena smiled peacefully at Darien before allowing the darkness to consume her sight.

_She watched as he stood by the rose garden looking over the entire kingdom. She slipped slightly, attempting to readjust her position behind the tree. The prince heard the rustling and immediately turned to the tree she was hiding behind. He caught sight of golden silver hair. _

_"__Hello? Is anyone there?" He called. She knew that she had been spotted. She allowed a guilty expression to grace her face as she appeared from behind the tree. "Who are you?" The prince asked, his face immediately softening. When she said nothing he tried a different approach. "Can you talk? Cat got your tongue?" She giggled softly as she admired his face. "I'm known as Serenity, Prince Endymion." She introduced, curtseying in his presence. _

_"__Well, Serenity. What are you doing here? Where have you come from?" _

_That question brought an alarmed recognition to her face. "Oh no. I have to go. They cannot know I have left." She said before trying to run away. "Wait!" He called and she stopped. "I will not tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me, as long as you come back." He said, grasping her hand and softly kissing it. She closed her eyes. "Of course, Prince Endymion. Anything for you." She whispered as she felt something touch her hand. She opened her eyes and saw a red rose in her grasp. "To remember me." He whispered. "Goodbye Serenity, I hope to see you soon." He said as he let her go. _

"Serena!" Darien called as she fell limp and her eyes rolled back into her head. He moved quickly to catch her falling body. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Darien carefully laid Serena on his bed and went to walk away but stopped when he saw her innocent face. He brushed some of her hair out of her eyes before retracting his hands as if he was burnt. **'What am I thinking? This is Meatball Head.'** Darien decided it was best to stay away from her until she was awake.


End file.
